


Traffic Sucks— and Goddammit Kuroo

by BaddieGuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Definitely Kuroo's fault, Desperation, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I believe in Lev supremacy, Kenma's done with Kuroo's shit lol, Kuroo's a greedy little whore, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Secret Crush, Wetting, Yaku should've listened lmao, Yaku's a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieGuchi/pseuds/BaddieGuchi
Summary: Lev realizes mid-trip that he needs to take a piss. Kuroo does that too.Apparently, everyone and everything is secretly determined to fuck Lev over, because Kuroo uses the only empty bottle on the bus, and they're all stuck in traffic. Cut the cameras. Deadass.Some of this is just me bullying Kuroo a bit but I promise I love him djhfajsdfhk.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Traffic Sucks— and Goddammit Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I began writing a day or two ago and decided to post midway through writing it, so my bad if it isn't the best quality. lmao
> 
> Hope y'all who read enjoy! I'll probably end up writing more in the future too! ♥

They couldn't have been on the road for longer than an hour or so—the Nekoma boys' volleyball crew—but regardless, Lev's finding that he made a bit of a mistake. The silver-haired boy is sat in his seat next to a sleeping Inuoka, his head resting in the palm of his hand and leaning into his elbow which is resting on the windowsill. He quietly whines under his breath, exhaling frustratedly through his nose. This sucks. His green eyes nervously dart toward the floor of the bus, his foot occasionally giving a bounce or two out of worry. He hadn't actually felt anything until about 15 minutes or so prior, but ever since he had, he'd found himself unable to push it out of the forefront of his mind, only causing him to feel it more. Realizing that maybe if he mentions his problem to someone, he might be able to get some help with it, he leans forward slightly, tapping the shoulder of his brown-haired self-declared best friend ~~and crush~~.

" _Yaku! I need some help!_ " Speaking in a hushed whisper, Lev's tone is more whiny and needy than necessary, but of course, that's pretty normal for the boy.

Yaku feels the tap on his shoulder and takes out of his earbuds, turning his head slightly to look at the source of the disturbance, only to find that it's none other than his annoying ass teammate ~~that he still likes regardless~~. His expression turns from neutral to deadpan, his lips twisting upwards into a skeptical frown as he raises an eyebrow.

" _What is it, Lev?_ " Yaku asks in reply, also in a hushed whisper.

" _I like..kinda need to pee and stuff..I must'a forgot to go before we left..._ " Lev admits pretty openly, but blushes slightly at still. It's not exactly something he's _proud_ to admit, but he isn't really ashamed either.

" _Wh— seriously Lev??_ " Yaku gives him a irritated expression this time, his eyes narrowing and his tone sharpening considerably. " _Just, is it an emergency?_ "

" _I mean...no...not really, but—_ "

" _—Then shut the fuck up and wait. You'll live._ "

Yaku turns back around, placing his earbud back into his ear and proceeding to ignore his Russian friend. It's not like he doesn't care about the boy's needs, but—one—he knows full well how whiny he can be. And two, it's not like they have many options to take right now anyway. They're barely even an hour into the six hour journey, and they can only make so many stops. He isn't going to let Lev forcing everyone to make an early stop take away from everyone's else's opportunity to make a stop later on. He's 15, and it isn't urgent. He can hold it until they make a stop.

Lev wants to protest, but Yaku's already begun tuning him out before he gets the chance to do so, so he slumps back in his seat, whining under his breath again and shifting his hips once or twice to try and dissipate the incessant urge in his abdomen. I mean, he wasn't lying, it's not a _terrible_ need yet. But being forced to sit with a half-full bladder causing a distracting pressure on a moving bus with no knowledge of when the next stop will be—which is unfortunately making it worse—isn’t exactly a nice feeling. But Yaku is right. He'll live. It'll be fine. He'll just watch something on his phone to forget. He's been in a situation like this several times before, and—though it was still sucky and uncomfortable—he was fine every other time. Obviously this time will be no different, right?

Well into their 4th hour—toward the back of the bus—Kuroo has begun to _really_ feel his own need to take a piss, the ravenette bouncing both his knees at asymmetrical rhythms. His hands rest on top of his knees and he drums his fingers against them, trying his hardest to distract himself with mental run throughs of their possible strategies for the games, a pretty interesting biology documentary he watched the previous night, a funny ass text conversation he’d had with Bokuto yesterday, anything at all to distract him from the bucket of water just sitting in his bladder.

It doesn’t take him long to realize that his distractions aren’t working anymore, and that he’s _really_ starting to get desperate here. They hadn’t gotten the chance to stop yet at _all_ because of horrific traffic that backed them up for two whole _hours_ just before they’d planned to make their first stop. According to their coach, it’s looking like it’s be at least another half hour before they can even make it to an exit, at which they still have to find a rest stop after reaching.

Knowing this, Kuroo decides to do the smart thing and find an alternative option before he has to do so out of absolute and immediate necessity.

Turning to Kenma—who’s sitting right beside the ravenette and knows all about his current problem—he lays a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

“Kenmaaaa~ Do you have an empty bottle or somethin’ you’d be willing to share with your favorite and most beloved boyfriend? I’m dyin’ over here~” He fake pouts and exaggeratedly adds a dramatic feel to his tone of voice.

Kenma sighs, half-paying attention to his playful ass boyfriend and continuing to tap away at the buttons on his game, displaying his lack-of-interest. “...Are you sure you even need it right now Kuroo? we’re only like, 30 minutes away from a gas station, and you might need it more later.”

“I don’t know how well I’ll be able to hold out until we finally get to a stop, it’s gotten pretty bad already. I’d rather just use it now than risk trying to wait until we reach a stop, and...y’know. Better safe than sorry.”

Kenma sits silently for a moment, clearly still a bit skeptical, but gesturing down to his bag sat at their feet anyways. He just...has a feeling they should be saving it, and he isn’t entirely sure why.

Kuroo lets out a thankful sigh, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek. "Bless you Kenma! You're a life saver."

He then reaches for Kenma's bag, unzipping it and finding a fairly large, empty Gatorade bottle sat inside. Perfect. It even looks big enough to hold just about everything. Apparently, seeing the bottle and knowing he's finally about to get his relief is like flooring the accelerator to his bladder, because a sudden intense wave of desperation washes over him the minute he takes it into his hands.

Gasping audibly and cursing, he drops the bottle into his lap for a moment, his fingers darting to the button on his pants to get them undone and unzipped. Unknowingly holding his breath, he gets everything opened up and hurriedly removes his hands to pick the bottle back up, his thighs shaking as he uses his muscles to keep the flood at bay for just another few seconds. He just needs to get the bottle open— there it is— okay okay just line it up and—

The hissing and amplified splattering into the wide bottle begins almost immediately, Kuroo groaning loudly and seemingly shamelessly before slumping forward slightly and laying his head against the seat in front of him. _God_ that feels heavenly. Everyone who was awake was suddenly alerted by the embarrassingly loud sounds of their captain's relief, some of them in shock, some mildly envious that he's getting relief before them—even though their needs aren't quite as bad—and the rest simply laughing at the unexpectedness of the situation. This isn't something that Kuroo does very often. In fact, Kenma can count on one hand the amount of times throughout the entirety of their friendship that Kuroo has had the urgent need to pee outside of a designated spot—not counting camping trips and things of the sort. He's generally pretty composed and discreet about this sort of thing. Nevertheless, he's getting his much-needed relief and sparing the bus seat of an accident, so there isn't any issue.

This, however, is not the case for a certain silver-haired middle-blocker sitting a few rows up from the ravenette.

Lev had already been having a hard time moments before Kuroo began relieving himself into that goddamned bottle. Sat writhing in his seat with flushed cheeks, his hips rocking back and forth, and his hands gripping the seat tightly, he was now struggling to keep his desperation—a threshold he crossed around 45 minutes ago—at bay. His green eyes alternated between staring up at the roof of the bus and screwing themselves shut during particularly strong waves of need, the boy doing all he could to just _keep holding it_. After a while, he began mumbling little encouragements and words of support to help himself.

" _Just hold it. You'll be fine. We have to stop sometime. You can't be the only one feeling like this. And you heard coach, we'll be going to a rest stop as soon as we can make it to an exit. You're a full-grown teenager, just hold it like everyone else. But just...cmonnnn...please hurry up!_ "

Being hit with another strong urge, he doubles over slightly, quickly straightening back up after finding that his seat belt pushes into his abdomen in said position, squeezing his bladder _way_ too much. He gasps quietly, quickly cutting himself off and squeezing his thighs together, halting his movement altogether as he rides out his bladder's protesting wave from that accidental squeeze. He lessens the pressure in his thigh muscles ever-so-slightly as the wave dissipates, immediately returning to rocking, but even more fervently this time. They better get to that exit _fast_.

But then, just as Lev is beginning to get his little bit of control back on his bladder, he hears it. He isn't sure who's doing it, but _someone_ is fucking _peeing_.

His eyes shoot open, his pupils narrowing and his mouth dropping open. He whips his head around, searching for the source of the noise. After spotting Kuroo with his head thrown back—before then flopping forward and apparently, laying his head on the seat in front of him, he deduces that it's probably him.

He's only given a short moment to focus on that, however, because—understandably—his _very_ overfull bladder doesn't really like the sound and thought of someone else getting their relief when it can't have its own.

Yaku, who'd been watching an anime on his phone before he heard the sound of Kuroo pissing through his earphones, takes out one of said earbuds, turning his head to find the source of the noise like Lev had, and noticing the ravenette. Initially, he scrunched his nose up in disgust, chuckling at the male. Had he really had to go _that_ badly? Guess he just couldn't hold i—

Mid-thought, Yaku's stomach practically dropped as he remembered someone _else's_ complaint from several hours earlier.

Oh _fuck_ — LEV.

The brunette turns around further, trying to get an idea of how bad the half-russian's situation is now, and—upon taking a single look at him—the color practically drained from his face.

Lev has his hands shoved as deeply into his crotch as they can go, one hand holding a white-knuckled grip on his dick that is now surging with a stinging pain from the tightness of the hold. His hips are rocking far more intensely and repeatedly now, occasionally stopping to twist his legs around each other before returning to rocking. He pants and gasps and grunts with effort, tears brimming in his eyes from pain of both holding himself and holding his bladder. This is getting unbearable, and as hard as he's trying, he can feel his control slipping. He needs— he has to do— fuck, he just needs SOMETHING to piss in. ANYTHING—

Feeling himself leak, he whimpers and panics, his gaze darting up to Yaku's face, which he's embarrassed to find is staring right back at him, now with a flushed-red face and wide eyes. Even Inuoka is staring at him now, having woken up from the boy's repeated movement a moment ago. He figured out exactly what the problem is the minute he looked at the half-russian, not entirely sure what to do to help. _Is_ there anything he could do to help?

Lev's thighs shake wildly as he continues to attempt to hold it. He feels another jet of warmth wet his underwear and coat his fingers as it soaks through his shorts slightly, the boy suddenly opening his mouth to beg Yaku to _help him_.

"Y-Yaku— _o-oh God_!— I think it's an emergency now! L-Like a really _really_ big emergency! I'm trying to h-hold it but I— _haah_ — I can't anymore! I-Is there something I can...a-are we almost to the stop or something?! C-Can I use a towel or something? Just _PLEASE_. _I really can't hold it anymore_!"

Yaku's now nearly just as panicked as Lev, sputtering as he whips back around in his seat and begins rummaging around in his bag for something for the boy to use. Meanwhile, Inuoka is also jumping into action, turning toward the bus aisle and shouting out at the others. "HEY! ANYBODY GOT ANOTHER BOTTLE OR SOMETHING? LEV'S GONNA PISS HIMSELF!"

Well he's now beyond mortified. Lev's face practically flames red, his entire body exploding with embarrassment—and, y'know, a dire need to piss. Kenma's head snaps up, his eyes widening slightly and his attention turning to the brown-haired boy down the aisle. Oh my fucking _God_. You _can't be serious_. The blonde turns his head to glare at Kuroo, a deeply irritated expression forming on his face.

The ravenette's eyes widen as well, a sheepish smile crossing his features upon looking at Kenma's expression, his shoulder shrugging as he lets out a slight "Uh, whoops?..."

The blonde fights a facepalm, instead opting to roll his eyes and sigh exasperatedly. Goddammit Kuroo.

Finding nothing in his personal bag, and knowing that all the towels are in the equipment bags in the cargo hold of the bus, Yaku knows that they probably aren't gonna find any plan B's for Lev in time. And judging by the lack of helpful response from anyone else, it was pretty apparent that no one else had an empty or usable container for him either. The silver-haired boy was completely out of options, and it was probably the brunette's fault. After all, Lev warned him of his need _hours_ ago, and even though he had good intentions when he brushed him off, he hadn't considered the possibility that every circumstance that occurred over the next few hours would turn out directly _against_ his friend's favor.

In conclusion, Yaku feels pretty shitty.

He turns back around to Lev, opening his mouth to speak but hesitating as he does. He stutters slightly trying to decide what the right thing to say would be. He brings a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, his cheeks burning red. He isn't entirely sure why he's blushing. It isn't _him_ in this situation...Whatever. He can think about this later.

"Lev, you should probably just...uh...y'know. No one has anything for you to piss in, we're still stuck in traffic like a mile away from the exit, and you've been holding it for way too long now. You're gonna hurt yourself." Yaku watches as Lev continues to pant and squirm and grip himself like he's holding on for dear life, not letting up at all despite his words.

Taking his chance to speak between waves of pressure, the middle-blocker keeps his words curt, having to devote all his focus at this point to merely keeping the floodgates closed. But he knows he's losing this battle. He really should just listen to Yaku and give up, but he has too much pride for that. Aces don't piss themselves, especially not _willingly_ —even though it's not as if he has too much of a choice anymore.

"N-No! I can't— M-Maybe if I just keep trying I can...I-I don't know, but I— _mmh_ — I can't just let go!" Lev throws his head back, letting out a choked out sob as two larger spurts slip past his grip, soaking directly through the now-saturated front of his underwear and producing a small wet patch on his shorts. Each leak feels _heavenly_ to his exhausted bladder, but he can't. He can't let go. He has to—

—Aaaaand he's letting go anyway.

Those last leaks were too much for his muscles to handle. His body finally got a good taste of relief, and it's decided that it's damn well ready to get the rest of it. Burst by burst, his muscles begin to relax, gradually releasing the contents of his bladder despite Lev's desperate attempts to prevent it. He folds in on himself with a choked-off sob, twisting his legs around each other as tightly as they'll go, but it's no use.

With a squeak of an 'Oh no!—', all at once, the floodgates burst open, liquid jetting out of him and soaking his shorts. It only takes a few seconds before his shorts are saturated and for his stream to begin pouring through the fabric, hissing and splattering loudly onto the floor of the bus as it pools under his ass on the leather seat—which, fortunately for him, soaks up none of the piss. Lev tried a few times to cut the stream off, but the flow only stuttered slightly before continuing with even more strength not even a full second later. It's over. He physically _cannot_ hold on anymore.

Realizing that the damage is already being done, and that he's exhausted, the middle-blocker finally gives up, slumping back against his seat and throwing his head back against the seat once again, letting his jaw drop open. He shudders, quietly moaning out with relief and breathing heavily. Now that he isn't panicking and trying to hold in the ocean of piss pouring out of him, he's beginning to realize just how _incredible_ the feeling is. He isn't sure he's ever felt something so relieving and satisfying before in his life. Yes, he's absolutely mortified that he's soaking himself in the middle of their travel bus in front everyone on the team, but it's not like it's _entirely_ his fault. He couldn't hold it anymore, and he had no other option.

After half a minute of nothing but relief and the feeling of liquid flowing out of him like a damn waterfall, Lev—reluctantly—opens his eyes, feeling his face heat up to a shade of red he wasn't aware he could even _turn_. Ah, yes, the humiliation. He'd forgotten about that for about thirty seconds.

Watching the first-year's eyes well up with tears, Yaku panics, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushed. He kneels up on his seat, completely turning around to face Lev and frantically waving his arms. "H-Hey hey! Don't cry. It's fine y'know, you couldn't really help it. It happens to the best of us. We'll just uh...we'll get you cleaned up once we finally get to the stop. Please...um..just don't....I-I promise you it's okay. No one here thinks less of you for this."

Lev sniffles, scoffing and bringing his hand up to wipe away his tears. "Yeah _right_. You don't have to pity me Yaku-san. I know I'm just the dumb clumsy first-year who can't get his receives right and pisses himself on the team bus. I'll be fine." He stares down at the floor for a moment to avert eye contact before quickly redirecting it off to the side. Looking at the mess he made isn't really making him feel any better.

Yaku reaches forward, slapping the side of his head and raising his voice slightly. "I'M SERIOUS YOU DUMBASS! I uh...I pissed myself my first year too." He trails off at the end of his sentence, his cheeks burning even brighter and his hands coming up to rub at the back of his neck again out of nervous habit. He jolts slightly upon looking back at the middle-blocker and realizing that he's staring right at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Wh— _What_? Really Yaku-san?!" Lev drops his previously crossed arms back down to his sides, placing them far enough apart to avoid the puddle still sat in his chair.

"Yeah yeah. It was right before my first tournament and I was nervous as fuck. I hadn't gone to the bathroom since we got on the bus and left to go, and I was too embarrassed to admit I needed to go. Pissed myself right in front of the team we were going up against first the moment we got onto the court to start warm-ups. Thankfully, it was only a local tournament we set up for practice games, but _God_ it was fucking mortifying. Of course, I made up for it by playing at the top of my game and landing almost every receive I dove for, and the guys were all cool about it, but that didn't stop _me_ from feeling shitty about it for months afterwards." Yaku cringes at the memory, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing one of his ruddy cheeks with his other hand.

Lev sits in silence for a second, trying to process the story he'd just heard, before breaking out into snickers, then giggles, then full on laughter, during which Yaku slapped his head again and shouted something about him being a 'a little fucking brat' and how he's 'never going to try and cheer you up again' at him.

It was then that the middle blocker realized that he really _was_ gonna be fine, and that he didn't have to be _too_ embarrassed. Not with the amazing team he's got, and especially not with Yaku being a part of it. He'll just have to work extra hard on his serves and receives during these away games to make up for it.

He _is_ gonna be the team ace, after all.

+•—•+

"I told you that you should've waited you idiot. I'm not helping you next time."

"HEY! I HAD TO GO TOO!!" Kuroo pouts, whining at his boyfriend's harshness. But yeah, he probably could've waited.

Oh well.


End file.
